


Unfolding The Feelings Of Our Triumverate by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Real Love for the Triumverate, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesomes work in fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Jim and Bones talk candidly. Then, they go to talk with Spock, and he surprises them all.





	1. Chapter 1

Unfolding The Feelings Of Our Triumverate

McCoy stood in Jim’s Quarters. “Spock’s got his meditation. I’ve got my medical Doctorate and Psychology degrees, and you’re a damn good tactician, so, I’d say you probably have a firm grip on your own Psychology, too – But, if you need to talk about the last few days; I’m here, and so are my decanters of Brandy and Whiskey.” Leonard H. McCoy noted, opening up one of his Doctor’s bags to reveal them. “No one saw me come in here, Jim. So, they won’t be worried about the amount of medical equipment I apparently have with me.”

“I’m fine, Bones; I swear I am. The pain Sybok wanted me to talk about, it’s not really anything you don’t already know something about.” Jim mentioned, as he sat down on one of his sofas.

McCoy sat on the one opposite Jim, on the other side of the coffee table to Jim.

“I deal with my pain; the losses, and everything. You know that I know the importance of that.”

McCoy patiently nodded.

“There’s one ‘pain’ I’ve not dealt with though, Bones. You also know that, don’t you?” Jim queried.

“Spock?” McCoy interjected. “The fact that you two love each other?”

“It’s not just him I love. It’s you, too!” Kirk found himself hurriedly speaking this truth.

McCoy sat forward, arms forward on his knees; his hands clasped; he was staring at Jim. “You do?” He could only manage to ask for confirmation.

“Yes. I’m sure of it.” Kirk tried not to let his words, or his body language, be evasive. “But I know I can’t have you. I’m an Iowa farm hand at heart, one with a Christian faith upbringing. I’m not saying that polyamory relationships are wrong, not on Earth, or any other planet – But the majority of them, for humans, I would say, are likely to cause misery. I don’t think humans are all that great at relationships unless they’re one on one. Too much envy. Too much jealousy. Too many human insecurities. And, then, there’s Spock’s Vulcan physiology to consider; what if we let the Pon Farr go too far again, and it becomes Plak Tow, and he attacks you, or me, or himself? I don’t think he would, even given what he tried but failed, was not allowed to overcome, last time; but what if, Bones? And, what if, by being together, we really do screw up our duties to the Federation, and all the people we have a duty to protect?”

“Wow;” McCoy was stunned, sort of. “All of this, and no alcohol in your system, yet!” He paused. “And, you’re assuming at least one thing, Jim; that either or both Spock and I, would let you have us both.”

“God, I’m an arrogant bastard!” Jim chastised himself. “Sorry. Honestly. I’m sorry, Bones. I don’t assume anything, not really. I promise you that.”

McCoy stood up, and walked around the coffee table, to Jim. He sat next to Jim, and patted his thigh. “I know; and, I know that you genuinely love us. We love you, too. I know I do, and even if he’s all Vulcan about it, my instincts, and a fair bit of under the Vulcan radar evidence, tells me that Spock loves you, too.” What McCoy didn’t say was that he, and he was pretty sure the same could be said for Spock, would let Jim have them both. There were far worse things that Leonard H. McCoy could think of than hitching himself to Jim, AND ‘the hobgoblin’. He’d always loved Spock really, and over the years, he’d come to love him all the more… Jim, McCoy had always really loved; it was as simple as that… Or, at least he wished it was. He’d spent too many years feeling embarrassment at the thought of it all, and then, too many years, feigning his embarrassment when the thought crossed his mind because someone out there suggested it. McCoy did, and always would, love Jim and Spock; he knew that Jim would always love Spock and him- and he knew that Spock loved Jim, and MIGHT, in some more limited way, be able to love him, too. “All that I know I can say for now, Jim, is: don’t give up hope. Please. Don’t give up – with me, or Spock. It’s ridiculous that we still have to prove ourselves at this point in our lives, and it’s as true as it ever was that we can’t lay down our duties. Yes, we flew off to bring Spock back all those years ago, but we risked no one but ourselves. Yeah, okay, the Klingons would probably say we got in their way, and we have to keep in mind that people are always gonna say stuff like that; but we do have to live, Jim. We have a right to, and we trust ourselves… So, at this stage in our lives, even now, I don’t think it’d be considered a last ditch attempt to ruin things for all the universes. That’d be a bit arrogant of us – to believe ourselves that important. I’m just a simple Earth country doctor, and I believe in monogamy, too. So, yeah, you’re not the only one who’s nervous about this, and I’m not sure, even though he could use his logic to argue anything he wanted, that we’ll ever be able to totally convince Spock that it’s allowed for him to feel the way he does, whatever he feels – But I’ll talk to him with you some day, now, or later, if you want. Whatever happens; whether I, or whether all of us, walk away from this, Jim – Know this; I do love you. Lord knows if Spock can ever conceive of loving me, at least in the in love sense, but I want you two to be happy, and I’m pretty sure you can be – if you just walk into his Quarters, or he walks into yours, and you both have the balls to tell one another that you love each other.”

Jim looked to his friend, Bones, and his words, temporarily, could not get past the lump of tears in his throat. He held McCoy’s hand. “Bones, you’re beautiful; and you are worthy of all that love. Don’t you dare brush off my sappy words as a joke. They’re sappy, for two men like us, let alone three, to say to each other, but they are Totally the truth.”

“I know I roll my eyes sometimes, and I’m a sarcastic old coot, but, to be honest, Jim; I absolutely, completely love you, and yeah, I have that love for Spock, too, and neither detracts from the other. Never doubt that I love you, James T. Kirk. Don’t you ever entertain the idea that I might not love you, because I do.” McCoy promised.

“I want to kiss you so much but I don’t want Spock to miss out, or lose out.” Jim tried, awkwardly, to explain.

“I said I love him, too, and I meant it – and, you, well, it’s crystal clear and immeasurably deep grained within you. I know you love him. I’ve always known it. Maybe, even before you did.” McCoy noted.

Jim grinned so genuinely and affectionately. He carefully took McCoy’s hand in his. “I love you too.”

 

“I know.” McCoy felt tears prickle in his eyes. “Don’t you worry any more, Jim. I know.” He squeezed James T. Kirk’s hand lovingly.

“Do you think we can go talk to Spock as yet, or would we be overloading him a bit, right on top of his grief for Sybok?” Jim asked Bones.

“I don’t know for sure, but I think we should try & tell him.” Bones answered. “He might be more sorted than he used to be, but no one can tell me that he, or any other Vulcan, for that matter, but especially Spock, doesn’t need to know that he’s loved. He so does. There’s no two ways about it.” 

“There is.” Jim said. “Our two ways, and, maybe, if we’re extremely lucky, he’ll add his way of love ‘cos we both know it exists. That’ll be three ways of love, or am I getting my hopes up?”

“No. I don’t think so.” Bones bravely ventured.

Jim paused for a minute, and turned to fully face Bones. “This isn’t about me being some randy old man, Bones. I promise you that more certainly than I have, until now, ever been able to promise you anything, ever. This isn’t just about my fantasies, and my needs to get something other than my hopes, up!”

“Your reputation as Captain Cassanova means nothing to me, Jim. Your love, however, means everything to me!” McCoy’s smile shined throughout his soul.

“Your terminology sounds a little bit Spockian!” Jim playfully noted.

“For once, I hope so!” Bones agreed. “I mean, at least, to say that I hope he and I are in agreement about ALL of this.”

“Amen to that.” Jim pledged. “Amen to that; for all our sakes. We deserve to be happy! All three of us.”

“We do indeed, Jim!” McCoy smiled, happily, as he prayed, really hard, that everything would work out as happily as his smile had just then readily come across his face. He prayed this, for all three of them.

 

The End..?  
26.2.17


	2. (Bonded Love) Love Is Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally having admitted their love, the triumverate get amourously physical at last!

Bonded Love

“Well?” McCoy asked nervously, as he and Jim stood with the Vulcan in his Quarters. “I mean, I know this is a big deal, and, you take some time if you need it, because Jim and I can hardly believe that we’ve braved saying it either…”

Spock stood between McCoy and Jim, and reached one hand, cautiously, out to each of them. He held their hands; patiently, they waited as he bravely unwrapped his soul to them, and they each shared with him theirs.

0000----0000

 

McCoy and Spock sat on the edge of the Vulcan’s bed, side by side, so close, the flesh of their thighs touched.

Jim sat, straddling their laps, so that his buttocks rested, on one each of their legs. Both McCoy and Spock supported Jim’s back, as it arched, and he yearned for them, on their laps. Their other hands on his member, they soothed and enlivened him, each other, and themselves.

Jim sat as carefully as he could upon them, feeling all of the glories of the fact that they were there with them; this was his dream come true; his most loving, erotic, and contented dream… Theirs, too; he knew that, for sure, now; that fact, and the men he loved, brought tears of joy, and the most invigorating ecstasy, into his soul, and his eyes.

+++++

Later, they were still making love; Spock and Bones lay on the bed, propped up slightly by pillows. They shyly held hands, and put their other hands to work in each other’s laps. Spock was not the Vulcan equivalent of a forty-year-old virgin. He was not a virgin; but, by essence of whom he was, and how he had to live, he had not allowed himself to have many sexual encounters, or to connect with his needs and joys. McCoy hadn’t really acknowledged his own emotional needs for years. He hadn’t dared hope for love either. Jim had been living with his hope; he’d buried it, too, but he’d been living with it for years.

Jim moved between the two of them; kissing, licking, supping, holding them both; wilfully, enthusiastically, bending to tend to each of their needs; bring them to the cusp of deliciously layered orgasms; then, they, all three, decided, moving slightly to accommodate Jim, that his next move was to kneel back on his heels, between them both, and masturbate, with all his keenness for them; his absolute need of them.

Len McCoy and Spock, both able to admit to each other, and Jim now, that they had been feeling touch starved for far too long; they ’alternated’ between still somewhat shyly touching each other, and reaching out for Jim, touching him, their hands slipping up and down; then, gripping, his erection. Jim revelled in their love, utterly reciprocated, and utterly shared; he celebrated what they each meant to him; rained, gently, his love ‘down’ upon both men; showing them the true love that they were undoubtingly, unreservedly, worthy and deserving, of. Genuine love, assurance, and comfort, flowed as freely as their bodies did, between the three of them; Jim Kirk, Spock, and Leonard McCoy, together now, as they were meant to be.

They had been loving each other all night, and all their lives long:- so it seemed, and so, it would definitely be, from now on.

Love so tender and so strong ran like a molten river, deeply within them, weaving them together in a Bond that was more alive now, more a source of joy, than ever. It etched itself into their souls even more beautifully than all their hours of loving each other before this night, had made shine brightly true examples of this love; it was now so physical, at last: so metaphysical; spiritual, as always; and, in spite of all these new facets, as mindful as ever; stronger still in its consideration and compassion. Kirk, McCoy and Spock, loved each other truly. Yes, emotionally, and physically, as men in love, love each other.

Th End..? 26.1.17


End file.
